1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating-type electric shaver in which an inner cutter reciprocates inside an outer cutter, thus shaving hair and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In reciprocating-type electric shavers, an inner cutter, as well known, reciprocates while making sliding contact with the inside surface of an outer cutter which has substantially an inverted U shape when seen from the side, thus cutting hair entered in the slits formed in the outer cutter. In such electric shavers, the outer cutter inclines and sinks inward (on sinks into the shaver head) when it is moved during the shaving along the curved surfaces of the skin, so that the cutter surface of the outer cutter makes tight contact with the skin, thus increasing the hair cutting capability. In this structure, the inner cutter also inclines and sinks inward together with the outer cutter.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Nos. 2004-49864 and 2002-11265 disclose shavers in which the inner cutter is formed in substantially an inverted U shape (as seen from the side) by bending a thin plate into an arch form, bifurcated claws are respectively protrude downward from the two facing lower edges of this inner cutter, an inner cutter the float-fitting member is fastened to a total of four claws, and this inner cutter the float-fitting member is held by oscillator so that an inner cutter the float-fitting member is capable of making a float movement. More specifically, the side surfaces of the float-fitting member is set to face in the reciprocating direction of the inner cutter, and it is brought into an engage in the reciprocating direction of the inner cutter with a pair of guides that protrude from the upper surface of the oscillator, and a coil spring is compressedly installed between the float-fitting member and the oscillator so that the float-fitting member is urged upward.
In this structure, in order to allow free upward and downward movement (free inward sinking) and free swing motion in the lateral (or left-right) direction of the float-fitting member, the engaged portions of the float-fitting member and guides of the oscillator are provided with sufficient play in between. Furthermore, while protruding portions that protrude in the reciprocating direction of the inner cutter are formed on the lower portion of the float-fitting member, claws that engage with the protruding portions of this the float-fitting member and thus prevent the float-fitting member from falling of the guides of the oscillator are disposed on the upper ends of the guides.
As seen from the above, in the conventional electric shavers, in order to hold the float-fitting member that is integrally fastened to the inner cutter so that the float-fitting member is swingable and sinkable inward with respect to the pair of guides protruding from the oscillator, it is necessary to provide sufficient play between the float-fitting member and the guides. When a large amount of play is provided, problems would occur. Namely, the noise, which is generated when the inner cutter reciprocate by the oscillator, increases. The reason for this is that the oscillator idles by an amount equal to the amount of play when the direction of movement of the oscillator varies, and the guides subsequently comes into contact with the float-fitting member, thus causing the float-fitting member to move in the opposite direction.